


Houses of the Holy

by gabrielssweets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielssweets/pseuds/gabrielssweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your parents are killed by a demon, you decide to become a hunter. You meet the Winchester boys and their angel friends. Well, one of the angels in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In My Time Of Dying

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please don't be too harsh :)

You should have known this was too easy.

  
You had been chasing the demon that killed your parents last year when you ran into a group of vampires at this roadside bar somewhere around Chicago. You had heard about corpses in this area which had been sucked dry, but you thought the vamps had long gone . The second they walked into the bar, you knew they hadn't. You were aware that they could sense you were a hunter by the way they stared at you, like they would jump at you anytime to avenge the vampires you had killed not long ago, some cities north of here. You decided to watch them, but you didn't have the intention of killing them. Although you still lacked hunting experience , you knew when a case was too big for you. About half an hour later they left, and not alone. One of their men had successfully flirted with a visibly drunk girl. "Damn it!" you thought. "I gotta get her out of there!“ You quickly threw some coins on the counter and followed them outside. Pressing into the shadows you tried to see where they were going – straight into the small forest behind the bar. The girl they had with them seemed to have passed out; one of the men was carrying her over his shoulder. As quietly as possible you got your holy water, flashlight and a long knife out of your car and followed the group into the dark forest. Breathing as quietly as possible you tried to stay on their path, occasionally looking down to avoid branches and leaves. The vampires seemed to be unaware of you – they were talking and joking with each other. The path was turning into a stony street now, and you could see an old farmhouse ahead. Hiding behind trees and bushes you got as close as possible before you crouched down and waited for the vampires to go in. "Okay now, here goes trouble" you thought before leaving your hiding spot and went around the house. Low lights were lit inside and through a smashed window you saw the girl from the bar, strapped to a chair. The vampires were nowhere to be seen. Without a second thought, you climbed inside. You untied the girl and picked her up, walking toward the back door, when you heard a mocking laugh. "Well, well, if this isn't our little hunter! So kind of you to join us here – right on time for a little midnight snack!" You turned around, slowly and cursing yourself for being so reckless. "Put that bitch down, how are you going to kill us with your hands full?" Stepping out of the shadows, the vampires looked at you and sneered. You sat the girl up against the door and looked at the group. It was two men, both really handsome, and three women, rather average-looking if it hadn't been for their eyes and teeth.

"I had no intention of killing you" you heard yourself say, your voice shaking. "But then you took that girl with you." The taller man started laughing. "You hear that? How cute. Had no intention of killing us. Well listen up, darling. We had no intention of killing that girl. She's just bait." The horror you felt must have shown on your face, because he smiled at you, almost pityful. "That's right sugar. We want revenge for our brothers you killed." You scoffed. "You're monsters. What do you know about family?" One of the women stepped forward. "Enough chatter! I'm starving!" Looking at you hungrily she approached you. You tried to get out your knife, but too late. The smaller man had snuck up behind you and gripped you firmly as the woman sniffed at your neck. "Mhhh" she sighed. "Got ourselves a real treat here. We better suck her dry slowly, this is the purest blood we've had in years." She took out a knife and ran it across your face, down your neck and let it rest on your collarbone. "Where do we start? I say we go easy on you for starters, I don't want you to miss all the fun." "How about you fuck off, monster bitch?" you replied, spitting her in the face. She giggled and put the knife on your wrist. " A real fighter, huh? Well, maybe I won't make it that easy after all." She slowly dragged the knife across your wrist, cutting deeply and making you scream in pain. You could feel the blood streaming down and falling to the floor, smelling like rusty nails and making you nauseous. The vampires approached you, smiling and licking their lips. You could see their horrible teeth coming closer and closer as you became more and more lightheaded from the bloodloss. You closed your eyes, when suddenly – BAM. Your eyes flew open.The door crashed down and in stormed two men. "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" one of them yelled and hacked off the head of the vampire woman closest to the door. The other man held a bloody dagger in his hand. "Who wants a taste of dead man's blood?" he shouted and slashed at every inch of vampire he could reach. You somehow managed to spray some of the vamps with holy water before your legs gave in. You head was spinning and the blood kept flowing from your wrist. "DEAN! SHE'S BLEEDING! We have to get her out of here!!" you hear one of the men scream while he hacks off the head of vampire number 4. The man called Dean looked up. "Son of a bitch! Where's the feathery butt of Cas when you need him!" You could barely see now, but you heard the fluttering of... wings? next to you. A man with deep blue eyes bowed over you. "She looks bad." A deep voice said. "I will bring her to safety and try to keep her alive." "YOU BETTER KEEP HER ALIVE ! SHE'S A HUNTER DAMMIT!" the man named Dean cried out. You felt yourself slip into unconciousness; something warm and fluffy was wrapped àround you and you felt weightless. Then everything went black.


	2. Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eye porn. And also, Gabriel.

"I think she moved," you could hear a hoarse voice somewhere to your right say. You tried to open your eyes. "There! Sam! C'mere!" Your eyes fluttered open and you stared into a pair of incredibly green eyes just inches above yours. "Am I...am I dead?" you croaked. The man with the green eyes laughed. "No, honey. You just got beaten up pretty badly by a group of vampires. If Sammy and me hadn't hunted those sons of bitches down, you'd be dead." You remembered the night now, how the vamps had cut your wrist and also your rescue. But you also remembered something else. "Sam? Dean?... Winchester??" you asked."Live and in the flesh!" the man who had to be Sam replied. "Wow, talk about embarassing. Not only did I almost get sucked dry by a bunch of vamps, no. Out of all people it's the two best hunters in the world that find me," you murmured, burying your face in your pillow. "Oh sweetheart, don't beat yourself up. There's times of failure for all of us, even for the best of us," Dean tried to comfort you. " Wanna eat? I just bought pie and you've been out for a day." "I'd love to, I'm starving!" you replied. Dean helped you sit up in the bed and handed you a piece of pie. You were just about to start eating when there was a knock on the door. Sam rolled his eyes. "If that's this trickster, I swear I'm leaving." He opened the door. "Sammy, Sammy. If I were you, I wouldn't be so mean to me. I heard something about pie and decided to pay my favorite plaid-wearers a visit!" you heard a warm voice say. In walked a rather short man with golden hair and a mischievous smirk on his lips. Though not really your type, you couldn't deny he was attractive. He seemed to know, though; he strutted around the room and stopped before your bed. The man looked at you. "Is that her?" he asked Dean. As he stood before you, you could see his eyes - they had the color of sun shining through a glass of whiskey. You suddenly became very aware of how bruised and beaten - up you had to look and it embarassed you. Dean smiled. "Yeah, that's her. Fought tooth and nail back at that vampire nest." The man looked at you, seemingly impressed. "That so? How long have you been a hunter?" "About a year", you answer. "Wow. Kudos to you! I'm Gabriel, by the way." "THE Gabriel? The Ang...,uhm, Archangel? " "Yes, yes. That too. But mainly a trickster." Sam strolled over from the other side of the room. "Well, now, Gabriel, what do you want?" "Well, Sammy. Since you can't seem to wait any longer - I have an annoucement to make,my dear humans", he grinned. " I have been assigned (Y/N)'s guardian angel. Or, well, I have assigned myself because her little stunt yesterday was quite impressing." "You're kidding. Her guardian angel? Does that mean you're gonna hang around here even more? " Sam retorted, sounding annoyed. "Sounds about right," Gabriel smirked. "Uhm...do I get a say in this? I don't really need a guardian angel," you said shyly. "Damn right kiddo, that's why those vamps almost killed you," Gabriel replied sarcastically. "Now sleep some more while I go get your car, looks like you'll be staying with the boys for a while." You wanted to refuse but felt the weight of sleep pulling you down, leaving you in blackness once again.


	3. Good Times, Bad Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes you out for coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action soon to come, I promise!

When you woke up , the angel was still there and it was dark outside. "So it wasn't a dream," you think to yourself. "Hey there, sunshine,“ he smirked at you. "Been sleeping well?" "I.. yes, I did. Thanks for staying with me," you managed to say. Damn, his eyes were really really golden and also really really confusing. "Figured you'd be hungry, so I brought you some pizza," Gabriel said and put a pizza box on your bed. You grabbed a piece and started shoving pizza into your mouth."This is fantastic!" you exclaimed between two bites. Gabriel smiled. "What do you say we go for a little walk? You look like you could use some fresh air after two days in bed." "I'd love that," you said."Just let me shower first, give me 15 minutes or so." "Take your time, kiddo."

About half an hour later you and Gabriel were walking down the street by the motel. "You wanna go grab a coffee or something?" he asked you. You nodded, and that's how five minutes later you found yourself sitting in a diner with an archangel. "So...," you both began. "You go first," he said, smirking with that adorable small mouth of his. "Okay so... how come you want to be my guardian angel? I'm honestly not that interesting, you know." Gabriel looked at you in disbelief, then burst out laughing. "Do you even listen to yourself, girl? You're one of the most interesting persons, let alone hunters, I've met over the past thousand years. Except Sam maybe, but that's an entirely different kind of interesting." He smiled that little smile you were already familiar with ~~and that made your heart ache~~. But nope, you would not admit that to anyone ever, not even if your life depended on it."Whatever you say," you said, miserably failing at being sarcastic. "So what do you do now? Flying your feathery butt behind my car and swooping in whenever danger's on the loose?" Wow, that came out meaner than you had intended it to sound. But the angel didn't seem to be offended – he laughed again. "Except the flying behind your car part, basically, yeah. But my plan was actually to just "swoop in", as you put it, when there's really life threatening shit going down." You had turned your head towards the window and the sight of three men storming towards the diner made you shift in your seat. You recognized them as Sam and Dean, and a vaguely familiar other guy in a trenchcoat. They entered the diner and made a beeline for your table. "Dammit Gabe! What'dya think you're doing exactly?? We were worried about (Y/N)! You can't just go and abduct her, guardian angel or not!"Dean barked. Gabriel looked genuinely taken aback. "Dean, compose yourself," the man in the trenchcoat said – and now you recognized him."You're Cas! You're the one who got me out of the vampire nest!" "Yes, indeed," he answered solemnly. Dean nudged him with his elbow. "Don't overdo the friendliness there, Cas," he snorted, somewhat calmer now. "Look, Dean – hakuna your tatas, would ya? I didn't try to "abduct" anybody. My new protégé and me were just grabbing some burgers and talking. Ain't that so, sweetheart?" he asked you. "We were, Dean. It's really fine. But thanks for worrying about me." "Yeah well, maybe we should all just head back to the motel now, huh?" Sam chimed in, and you gratefully got up and headed out after the others.


	4. Hey Hey What Can I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more like 2 Chapters but I didn't feel like making 2 seperate ones.
> 
> (The song is "Laugh, I Nearly Died" by The Rolling Stones.)

 

Several weeks later, another squeaking motel bed; you were thinking about the mysterious murder cases in town you were working on solving.You had decided to stay with the Winchesters (and Cas) because they had proven themselves to be the best company you have had in years – they were funny and adorable, but at the same time they would protect you like a little sister. "Family don't end with blood," they said, and you were grateful to be a part of their family. The only one who had not shown up since... well, since you walked out of that diner actually- was Gabriel. He had bid you goodbye because he had had to take care of what he called "important angel business" (but was probably another person being thrown into a wormhole just because they didn't believe in them – Sam and Dean had told you some Trickster stories between hunts). You missed him, but you would sooner cut off your tongue that admit it out loud. The boys were suspecting it probably though, because you weren't really concentrating on the hunts, which made them worry even more about something happening to you. But deep inside you, you had one little spark of hope – that Gabriel would come back once you put yourself in grave enough danger. It was stupid, and pathetic, but he answered none of your prayers, so what were you to do? You were so deep in your sea of self-pity that you had not heard Dean come in. "Hey, (Y/N)," he whispered. "You still awake?" "Yes, I am. I've not been sleeping well lately," you answered. He sat down on your bed. "Sammy and me have got a lead on the case. But I'm not sure we should take you; it seems like we're dealing with a Siren here." "And why wouldn't you take me? I can deal with Sirens, I have done that before!" You were starting to become angry. Who did Dean think he was? You weren't weak or fragile and he damn well knew it. "Look, I'm sorry. But you're so... distracted lately and we don't want anything bad happening to you. Is it because Gabriel is gone? I'm sure he...," - you cut him off. "It's NOT him! Hell, you WILL take me or I will follow you! I can handle a bit of Siren and you can't stop me!" "Okay, okay. But if something happens to you, it's not our fault!" Dean looked at you with sad eyes. You sighed. "Dean... I'm sorry. It's just... I do worry about Gabriel. He's supposed to protect me, but I feel left alone." He smiled a little and planted a kiss on your forehead. "Don't you worry. That dick won't die; believe me. Sam and me have tried it several times. So just be patient, I'm sure he'll return." He got up and headed for the door. "Sleep now. Tomorrow we'll kick some Siren ass."

 

 

 

 

The boys had gone into the building where they suspected the Siren and you were waiting outside in the Impala. You were allowed to drive today in case you had to make a quick leave and now you were sitting there, listening to Metallica, when suddenly there was a knock on the passenger window. You jumped in your seat, reached for your gun and carefully peeked out the window. What you saw made you drop your gun – it was Gabriel, all smug and smirking as if he'd never been gone. You yanked open the door and ran aroud the Impala."Gabriel!" you shouted, so relieved to see him again. Your heart pounded in your chest and you did not fucking care what that meant, you just launched yourself into his arms."Hey there, kiddo. Wow, wow, easy ! You'll throw me to the ground!" he laughed, his caramel brown eyes twinkling."Where have you been? Why are you here now? Is there something going on? Oh my God - did the Siren do something to Sam and Dean??" The questions just burst out of you. He smiled. "No, the Siren didn't show .Well, not to Sam and Dean anyways. But you, darling – you're about to get sirened so damn hard." Before you could react, before your brain could process anything, he pressed open your mouth and opened his own. Some kind of liquid came shooting out straight into your mouth."What- no, why...," you stammered, your last somewhat coherent thoughts before the only thing left in your brain was "You. Will.Obey." "Now, who's a good girl. See, we could be together, you and me. If it weren't for the Winchesters .Don't you see how they've been keeping you from me?" "I... yes. They did." you responded, unable to say anything else even if you had wanted to. "So, I'd suggest you go kill them. And then, when you've done that, we can be together with no one standing in our way.""I will," you heard yourself say. You went to retrieve your gun and headed into the building. "Sam? Dean?" you called out."I think that Siren's not here. Let's head back to the motel!" "(Y/N)?" you heard Sam shout. "I thought you were waiting in the Impala! Is everything ok? We'll come to the entrance!" You heard their footsteps drawing closer and clutched the gun in your hands. Suddenly Gabriel appeared next to you again, just as Sam and Dean came into the entrance hall."Gabriel? What are you doing here?" Sam asked, clearly confused. "Just making sure nothing stands between me and (Y/N)," he grinned, and you took action. You pointed your gun at Sam. "You will not keep me from being with him!" you cried and pulled the trigger. A shot, a cry, a sharp pain at your arm, another loud scream and suddenly you were on the floor. When you opened your eyes, you could feel the poison had worn off. The Siren had vanished. "Oh no guys. I'm so sorry. He – it – fooled me and I totally fell for it.You were right Dean, I was too weak for this.""Shh,“ Dean tried to calm you down. He came over and wrapped his arms around you. "It's ok. Let's head back to the motel, pack our stuff and head for Bobby's house. We could all use some rest." Leaving one arm around your shoulder, he steered you out into the night and gently lead you into the backseat of the Impala. Your face was wet with tears as you were driving down the highway, Dean and Sam quietly whispering to each other over the sound of a slow Rolling Stones song on the radio.

 

 

 

 

_"Living in a fantasy but it's way too far_

_But this kind of loneliness is way too hard_

_I've been wandering, feeling all alone_

_I lost my direction and I lost my home..."_


End file.
